


Sharing

by KewtDinosaur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Newly established relationship, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KewtDinosaur/pseuds/KewtDinosaur
Summary: A telepathic bond is forming between Vastra and Jenny, starting after sharing their first kiss. But Vastra isn't sure that Jenny even realises this, so she doesn't tell her. But one lazy afternoon, the young maid makes a discovery...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again :D Have fun y'all!

The bond began forming at an early point of their relationship. The moment they shared their first kiss, the development of the first tentiative ties started. Similar to the steady way their relationship evolved, their telepathic bonding grew stronger each day. Vastra, the green-scaled Silurian, was unnerved at first. The telepathic abilities of Silurians weren't as powerful as they used to be, so she was suprised to see them forming at all. She never experienced the forming of a bond as quickly as her bond to Jenny. It scared her at first. Since she awoke from her stasis, she never even thought about her telepathic abilities, thinking they were dormant in this world filled with human apes. But apparently Jenny was an exeption from the rest of the population. At least she was exeptional to Madame Vastra herself.

 

She had started to like the girl really quickly. The Doctor had introduced her to the Silurian, after he had saved her this one night. At first Jenny was working as her maid, Vastra giving her a place to sleep and plenty to eat. The girl grew into a young woman. After they shared their living arrangements for a while, they soon developed a friendship. It wasn't long until they both discovered other feelings as well. At first, they brushed them aside, but they couldn't deny the flirty gazes they cast at each other. They also couldn't deny the growing tension between them, when they were in the same room. Or the tingling of skin, when they accidentally touched.

 

Finally, the kiss happened. And with the kiss, their relationship evolved in a way, they never would have anticipated. Vastra discovered their telepathic connection instantly. But Jenny, unaccustomed to such links, only felt a slight brush inside her mind, but paid no attention to it. The bond was there, but it was faint, and for the moment Vastra didn't want to strain their juvenile romance by talking about her telepathic abilities. She wasn't even sure, if it worked both ways. There was a great chance that only Vastra, as part of a telepathic species, could recognise the bond. So she didn't want to worry the younger woman.

 

They yet had to share a bed for the night. They were both cuddling and kissing frequently, often touching each other coyly through their clothing. But it had never escalated beyond that. Although they wanted each other and cared about the other deeply, they were anxious for different, yet very similar reasons.

 

Jenny, who wasn't that experienced overall, sometimes lacked the confidence to just initiate their physical union. Vastra, on the other hand, didn't want to pressure the younger woman. She wanted to wait for a clear signal before she would act. Their behaviour led to frustration on both sides, each woman too shy to talk about it.

 

On a lazy saturday afternoon, they were both in different rooms at their home in Paternoster Row 13. Vastra was in the greenhouse, reclining on a chaise longue, eyes closed and lost in her thoughts. Meanwhile Jenny was in her room, having finished all the chores for the day and just lying on her bed for a minute, trying to relax. But she was fidgeting the whole time and for some reason couldn't calm herself down. She let her thoughts wander off for a while. They instantly came to an halt when the image of Madame Vastra popped into her mind. Jennys lips formed a smile. She pictured the face of the Silurian. Scales in different shapes and shades of green. And those blue eyes. Stunning and very beautiful. The way they crinkled when Vastra smiled. How they narrowed when Jenny entered a room, staring at her. Casting swift glances at her when they were sitting in a carriage, after driving home from a crime scene. Everytime Jenny felt Vastras eyes on her, something in her stirred. Just picturing her eyes in her mind made her stomach flip a little. She concentrated harder on these eyes and found a strange, but welcomed feeling spreading throughout her whole body.

 

Vastra opened her eyes in an instant. She had felt a tiny irregularity inside her mind. She wasn't sure what had caused this, but her heart had fluttered a little at the sensation. She tensed and waited, if it would repeat itself. But everything stayed quiet, so she closed her eyes again.

 

Jenny looked around in her room. That had been weird. Somehow she had felt caught out by someone a second ago. She turned her head. The door was still closed and nothing was out of place in her room. „I should really try to calm down a little.“, she chuckled to herself. So she resumed her musings about Madame Vastra. Since they shared that kiss, the Silurian really was all she could think about. Well, not exactly since the kiss, if she was honest with herself. Long before then, she had felt the attraction to the older woman. She was fascinated by all that was her Vastra. She tried to picture her in the victorian dress she usually wore. The way the material fit around her curves. She wanted to remove the dress slowly and touch the scales underneath so badly. The eyes of Madame Vastra appeared in her conciousness again. Their colour slowly extending, until everything was in a blue tinge. The warm feeling flowed through her again, this time a lot more pronounced. She reveled in it, trying to pull it to her somehow, to experience more of it. Her own body temperature rose at the thoughts she was having and she sunk deep into her pillow.

 

Vastra gasped. She apparently hadn't been mistaken a minute ago. She felt a presence in her mind, brushing against her with featherlight touches. And she could clearly identify whose presence it was. It was her Jenny, reaching out for her in her mind. How was that possible? Did the bond work two ways after all? But how could that be? Humans weren't supposed to be able to use telepathic powers. „Well, romantic unions between humans and silurians aren't that common to begin with. Just be honest with yourself, Vastra, you know nothing about these things anyway. Apparently it is possible.“ Vastra whispered to herself, in a futile attempt to calm herself down. All while she felt the flutters of another mind brushing her own. Her body was already beginning to react to it. She felt a warmth spread throughout her body and noticed her heart beat increasing again. This sensation was new to Vastra as well. Of course, she had experienced telepathic interactions before, with other silurians. But because she had never been in a relationship which evolved as far as creating a bond, she was completely unskilled in that kind of thing.

 

It could have been scary. But it wasn't. It felt like the most natural thing in the world. It felt soothing. Well, not all that soothing. It actually was kind of stimulating to say the least. Vastra closed her eyes. All of a sudden, she felt shy. But she wanted to greet the tentiative brushes against her mind so badly. So she slowly reached out on her own, approaching Jennys mind.

 

Jenny at this point was lost in her own thoughts about Vastra, when the images in her mind suddenly changed. She could feel that it wasn't her, who was changing them, but it felt like some other presence was doing so. Jenny didn't understand at first. But it didn't take long to come to a realisation. She wasn't alone in her thoughts anymore. In fact, there was someone with her at this moment. And it wasn't a stranger in any way. It was the Madame, it was Vastra, her precious Vastra. Jenny instantly knew that this was real, that this was really happening at the moment, so she didn't back out. She understood perfectly, without knowing exactly what she was witnessing right now. Somehow, she sensed shyness coming from Vastra. So Jenny grasped at her and pulled her into her direction. She gently caressed her, whispered comforting things to her. Vastra hesitated, then slowly closed the distance between them. Their minds were hovering near each other. Jenny couldn't stand it any longer, so she made one quick move and met Vastras mind.

 

The moment their minds touched, perfectly aligned against each other, everything happened very quickly. Colours kept swirling inside their minds, their senses overflowing with impulses. Although in different rooms, their hearbeat fused, becoming one. As one got excited, the other got as well. They gasped in unison against the perfect overflow of feelings. Jenny stroked Vastras mind, trying to pull her in even deeper. Vastra let herself being taken. Jennys scent was everywhere, flowing around her, enveloping her. They moved together. The constant brushing let them grow aroused and desperate. Wetness pooled at the juncture of their thighs. They couldn't stop it now, they were already gone too far. Their frantic grasping at each other minds sent flashes of pleasure to their centers. Jenny moved her hands down her own body, needing some extra friction. Stopping at her own breasts, she caressed them a little, before moving even lower. Jenny lifted the skirt of her maids uniform and searched for her underwear. The young woman shoved the wandering hand inside, and fleetingly moved through her wet folds, spreading them. Then she found the little nodule and began applying pressure, moving her fingers in circles. Jenny couldn't hold back any longer, and moaned freely. Meanwhile Vastra felt everything through the union of their minds. It was an incredibly stimulating experience which left her gasping and whimpering in her greenhouse. The moment Jenny had touched herself so intimately, Vastra had felt pleasure rushing through her veins as well. Her own hand fumbled with her clothing (thanks to the Godess, she was only clad in her light training attire) and she pushed her hand inside her briefs as well. Soon, she too was gliding through her slick folds as well, finding the little center of pleasure, manipulating it to her liking. Jenny recognised what the Silurian was doing, the pleasure of the older woman shooting through their minds and fuelling her own passion. Both women began increasing their pace, sharing the sensations, sending pleasure from one to another. Both were panting heavily by now. Jenny and Vastra felt so much at once, but one thing stood out clearly. The two woman could distinctly sense all the love which was existing in between their bond. They now shared all their feelings freely.

 

Suddenly it became too much, and both their worlds exploded in the same moment. Their minds sparkling and throbbing, their hands moving frantically. They jumped down the edge together, the sensations of their orgasms drifting from one mind to another. Slowly, they came down from their shared high, both women feeling utterly spent and very happy. Jenny had an idea.

 

 _Vastra?_ , she tried to form words through their bond, not sure if it would work. She waited.

 

 _Jenny._ , finally came back. Somehow Jenny sensed that the communcation through their telepathic bond would be limited for the time being, so she tried to keep her sentences short.

 

 _I love you._ Jenny simply stated.

 

 _I love you too, dear love._ Vastra sent back.

 

Their minds swirling beautifully around each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rather short stand-alone I just had to write! I really wanted to explore the telepathic connection between those two. I had much fun while writing this and I hope it's not too stupid! But anyways, thanks for reading :3


End file.
